Mission: Flood in the L.S. River
Giver – Gerald Players 1 - 4 Rewards $3000 Goals – Hit a drug deal and steal the merchandise, drop it back to Gerald's apartment. Step One The mission take place in the L.S. River near a bridge. As you approach, cut off the road and head down the concrete bank, over the brown metal bridge and up the other bank. The gangsters wont shoot you if you don't get too close. On the side where the deal is taking place, at the top of the bank is a red shipping crate behind a very low concrete wall. Park here and take cover behind the low wall. Due to the angle this actually stops all gunfire while in cover so you can let your health recharge here safely, and have the best angle of attack. The quickest way to get started is to pop up and spray the cluster of gangsters in the middle of all the cars with a micro SMG. Switch target quickly and douse them with lead for two-three seconds and pop back down. You should now be able to take out most of the rest with pop up pistol attacks. Hold aim, pop up and put three – four rounds into whoever you auto aim at, then back down before you take too much damage. Once the main bulk are gone move to your left, along the edge of the bank. You can eat some snacks or have a can of cola up here safely if you want to re-charge your health but you may need them for the next stage. -Tip- set 'eat snack' or 'drink eCola' as player action and you can activate it with the player action button (L3 + R3 on PS3) to quickly take a health recharge when not in cover. The last guys you can't see from the top of the bank are behind the last crate at the far end, using two portable toilets as cover. They can hit you through the gaps between the toilets so circle round wide from the base of the riverbed. One may have a micro SMG so be careful. Once all the guys are dead pick up the drugs and get into cover. Step Two You will now be counter-attacked by several waves of gangsters. They come from either direction at random, up to three waves. Try to find cover that protects you from both sides (quickly move some of the cars there if you have to). The back up starts shooting before they pull up and are pretty accurate for drive by shooters so wait until the cars stop and they get out to engage. Once all three waves are dead you are safe to drive back to Gerald's apartment unmolested. Note, this is much easier than trying to outrun them in almost all cases. Going epic – It's a stupid, silly, crazy waste of money (well, with the mission pay off it costs two grand so not a major whop) but the location of this mission lends itself well to a demonstration of the Merryweather support choppers abilities if you haven't ever seen what it can do or want to show a friend. Call it in, shoot one gangster to start the firefight and watch the display.